Solve for $k$. $8(10-k)=2k$ $k =$
Solution: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ k $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 8(10-k) &= 2k \\\\ 80-8k &= 2k~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 80-8k{+8k} &= 2k{+8k} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 8k to each side}}\\\\ 80&= 10k~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{80}{{10}}&= \dfrac{10k}{{10}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 10}} \\\\ k &= {8} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ k= { 8 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]